That Creepy Feeling
by jane riddle
Summary: its just plan creepy this feeling i get when ever im around him' a pretty fluffy fic about how i think ginny and Draco hook up.


That Creepy Feeling It was creepy...  
  
What. You may ask. This feeling I got...it was plain creepy. But I didn't get it all the time. Only when he was around. Who? The one that every one either hated or feared...except me. I couldn't explain this feeling I got around him... it was plain creepy. Anyway  
  
his name was Draco Malfoy. But every one called him Malfoy, which I found kind of odd.  
  
But I could remember the first time I ever saw him I was at Flourish and Blotts with my family, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. When he showed up he immediately made fun of Harry. At the time I had a huge crush on Harry and would do any thing to make him like me too. So my first instinct was to stand up to him.  
  
" leave him alone" it was the first thing I thought of. But it wasn't until his reply had fully penetrated me that I got that creepy feeling.  
  
"Potter you've got your self a girlfriend!?" at that moment his dad walked in and he fell silent like a dog ordered to heel. That is when the feeling struck my like a bolt of lightning. At the time it was triumph and yet pity. But over the years the triumph faded and slowly changed, it was still creepy, for I couldn't explain why I got this feeling. But the triumph slowly changed into a sort of liking. And now as I enter my 5th year at Hogwarts I let out a sigh and want it to last longer, but like it did so many years a go it slowly fades. Now I wonder less of why I get it but if he gets the same feeling. But I quickly remember what so many said before " he's a 'Malfoy' he only feels triumph and anger'.  
  
And for a while I believed them until last year. He was raining havoc all over the school as a part of the ' inquisitor squad' and he was slowly hacking away points from a few of my friends. But as he got to me he acted as though a was not there. It was that moment that gave my hope. That he could be more than a 'Malfoy". So on the hogwarts express today I made a promise to my self that I would prove to my self, Draco, and every one else that he WAS and IS more than a 'Malfoy'  
  
but so far it wasn't going to well... Well it all started when we about 15 minutes away from Hogwarts. I had a compartment to my self and I had decided to change my shirt sconce Neville split he's container of pumpkin juice on it.  
  
I had just stared to unbutton my shirt when the compartment door slid open. And with my luck it was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
He caught one look of my shirt and went red. Starring at his shoes he finally said " I'm suppose to tell every one that we are almost to the school"  
  
and to my own surprise I had been curt in reply." well you said it you can leave now or are you looking for a peep show?"  
  
He mumbled something and slid the door closed. I had to do something...so I quickly changed and ran down the corridor after him.  
  
"Malfoy..Hey Malfoy I want to talk to you!"  
  
He turned around and had regained his old sneer again.  
  
" well if your going to act like that I might as well not tell you. And I advise you knock before opening compartments."  
  
I was now pinning my new prefect badge on to my shirt.  
  
He cleared his throat and announced to the compartment to his right that we were almost there. He had another look of triumph on his face. I flicked a peace of hair out of my face and said, " I can do that too. You not that impressive' with that I nudged him a side and opened the door on his left (knocking first) and said " it is my job as prefect to in form you that we will be arriving at Hogwarts in 10 minutes. You had better change into you robes." with that I pretended to knock a piece of 'dust' for my badge.  
  
I turned back to Draco and smiled.  
  
" Well what was it you wanted to say Weasley?"  
  
"If you going to ask me like that I might as well no tell you."  
  
Now pushing him out of the way and continuing down the corridor.  
  
And we continued down the train together no longer speaking to each other but yet telling every one else to change in to their robes if they had not already. (Now at hogwarts)  
  
this year Luna and I, although in different houses, decided to sit together at the sorting. For a while we exchanged stories of what happened over the summer. (She cracked up when I told her that Ron was bit by a gnome) and I expanded how Fred and George had already filled two griggotts vaults and had paid for new school supplies. And be fore we new it the sorting was over, with 12 new Ravenclaw, 17 new Hufflepuff, 23 New Slythein, and 11 new Gryffindor. 9 we were keeping count for the fun of it. Although she rubbed it in my face about one more ravenclaw than gryffindor.)  
  
And it was now time to get off to our dorms. I had waved goodbye to Luna when I felt a tug on my arm and I was once again face to face with Draco. " What was it you wanted too tell me on the train Weasley?"  
  
" Im not speaking until you apologize for pulling at like that." he had just mumbled and stared at his shoes.  
  
" now I couldn't hear you."  
  
" I said sorry you stupid muggle loving---"  
  
" well that was rude but..." I had changed my mind I didn't want to tell him but I had to make something sound important." you fly is down" at that I brushed him off I didn't want to say it but I wanted to speak to him longer. Just to - well- get to know him. NO! NO no I didn't! Ahg all right yes I did.  
  
As I was arguing with my self over this thought I had made my way to the Gryffindor Tower. And gave the new password to the Fat Lady (flobber gast)  
  
I dodged a few people in the common room and finally made it to my dorm room.  
  
I had final put the thought of wanting to be near Draco aside.. But it was met my and even worse one...I had already started to brake my promise about drake... I had checked my wizard watch and notice I still had an hour before curfew. I had quickly scribble a note to Luna and headed for the owlry.  
  
I looked over the note once more before tying it to pig:  
  
Luna  
  
I need to talk to you A.S.A.P. meet me in the prefect bathroom as soon as you get this  
  
always  
  
Ginny  
  
I quickly told pig to go as fast as possible (this was not too hard for him considering he was a bit hyper active for an owl.) and started off for the prefect bathroom.  
  
I was there in no time.. And to my surprise Luna was already there.  
  
" hey Luna...." she was bent over on of the sinks and playing with the bubbles" Luna come on listen to me"  
  
she had finally broken for here dais and had sat down on the floor.  
  
" Spill away. Im all ears"  
  
at this I sat in front of her cross legged and told her EVERYTHING. From my creepy feeling to what happen in the entrance hall.  
  
And 30 minutes later.. All she said was " is that all? Well a lot of it was ovibious" at that she began to giggle but it faded away as I gave her my 'oh-shut-up' look but there was now another giggle  
  
" Myrtle? Myrtle how much of that did you hear?"  
  
I got a very giggly reply of " enough to tell you that lover boy is on his way" " Myrtle NO ONE finds out. You got that!"  
  
As soon as I said this I panicked little how was I going to get out before he gets here?  
  
It was to late he had just entered. I gave a sigh and nodded to Luna.  
  
At this we both let our hair down and began to undress. He gave what seemed to be a smirk and opened the nearest shower stall and began to UN dress from there. And even I was shocked to hear what I had just said.  
  
" what's a matter not going to give us a good gander at what's under your robes, you got a nice look at me."  
  
But what he said pissed me off  
  
" it not like there was anything to see.'  
  
I heard myrtle begin to laugh again and that is when I busted with anger.  
  
" shut up myrtle you- you Half blood! You have even less than me."  
  
At this Draco's water stopped and he had pulled down his towel  
  
I too was now in my towel but not yet in my stall. He began to walk towards me form the other end of the bathroom. And at a pretty fast pace if you ask Me.  
  
" what was it that I said that hit this little nerve of yours Weasley?"  
  
I forced my mouth closed at this (it was hanging open at not only what I said but how. well built Draco was. and he was pretty danm fine warring nothing but a towel) he was now closing in on me and I had no escape I was being pinned to the door of a shower stall  
  
" what was it Ginny That I said?"  
  
"It-it wasn't w-what you said-"  
  
oh my God it was not going to actually say it was it?  
  
" oh?" he said with a fake confused look that was so adorable on him.  
  
" what then"  
  
he was pressing up against me. He obviously found out that by doing this I had no control over what I was saying. Or doing for that matter.  
  
I was in a trance of how wet yet very warm body pinning me to the stall. His now no longer slicked back hair was dripping wet.  
  
I was about to whisper ' oh fuck it' want his mouth came upon mine. Gently at first but when I let go of my towel (which his body held in place) and began to wrap my arms around my neck he deepen he kiss. Slightly nibbling on my lower lip. When we finally broke apart for air I then just about yelled "Fuck"  
  
and unlatched the door behind me and stepped back and let it snap shut in his face.  
  
For what seemed to be eternity the was not a sound other than Luna's running water. Until she spoke  
  
" take a COLD shower malfoy." 


End file.
